


Relaxation

by StoneBarrett



Category: Original Work
Genre: Massage, Microfic, Other, POV Second Person, Vignette, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneBarrett/pseuds/StoneBarrett
Summary: You come home tired and your significant other rubs you back
Relationships: Reader/Other(s)
Kudos: 1





	Relaxation

You get home after a long day at work. Your feet ache, your back is sore, but you're home and collapse in your comfy bed.   
Your breathing slows as your blood flows through your body, your aches and pains slowly melt away into a dull throb.   
You can feel yourself drifting away.   
  
Then, you feel a pressure. A very familiar pair of hands touch your back.   
Softly, they roll over your back, giving the slightest of soothing to your pains.  
You groan, and as if reading your mind, the pressure increases.   
Now they work out the day's stress with a determined precision, they want you to be as comfortable as can be.  
The hands move across your body, finding soreness you didn't realize you carried and releasing it.   
All of you is under their care, never deviating from this loving, yet clinical massage.   
You almost wish they would sneak in more sensuous touches, even though you are too tired for such things.   
  
But then, even as you melt away into your bed, a bolt of realization shocks through your spine.   
  
You know these hands. You know who's touching you and love it. But how can they be touching your legs while they rub your shoulders?   
How are they gently scratching your scalp while they massage your feet?   
Why can't you feel the weight of their body on the mattress with you?   
  
Whole body rigid, you turn your head. Out of the corner of your eye, you see the spider suspended over you.   
Its body looks soft, not a chitinous exoskeleton. At the end of its eight legs are those very familiar hands.   
At last, you see your lover's face, but it's wrong. Too many eyes. Too long and too angular. And teeth that are much too large.   
At the base of your spine, you feel a sharp heat, followed by a numbing cold. The sting is pulled from your back and the cold creeps over your body.  
  
You are so tired.  
  
You can almost feel yourself being rolled and twisted about. You consider struggling against the claustrophobic wrapping.  
Instead, you drift  
peacefully  
off   
to sleep.


End file.
